


To Show You My Love

by soulgusttheguardian



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulgusttheguardian/pseuds/soulgusttheguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuusei has something to say to Jaden. {Short Song fic.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Show You My Love

"Yuusei what are we doing here?" 

I gripped his shoulder a little harder and pushed him through the bushes toward the river just ahead. "You'll see." 

Jaden huffed and kept his hands over his eyes. Finally I stopped him and said "Okay we're here."

He slowly pulled them down and looked around the the forest canopy above us and the stream a few feet away. There were bright little bugs flying and flashing around, and the moss was almost glowing under the moonlight.

His eyes were wide with amazement. "Woah. Where are we?"

I smirked. "A secret place." Jaden rolled his eyes but then started looking around more and peering behind trees and the like. 

"What for?" The question I knew was coming.

"Well I thought that since Yugi is sleeping maybe we should be away from him to..talk." 

Jaden's eyebrows shot up quizzically. "About...?"

I slunk away behind a separate tree and picked up a guitar that was behind it. Jaden's eyes widened this time as he silently asked me what it was for. "Ah.. I found this the other day and put it back here."

A grin split his face. "So you keep your musician skills a secret?" His voice was smug and I just shook my head with a laugh. "Is it safe to guess you invited us for a sleepover so that you could show us this?"

"To show you this." I corrected as I slung the guitar strap over my shoulders. Jaden stared at me again, obviously confused. I waved him over and headed for a pair of large rocks at the water's edge. We both slipped off our shoes and he dipped his toes into the water experimentally. I took the guitar up on my knee and began to strum the beginning chords, softly. Jaden didn't look at me; didn't turn away from the water; didn't even acknowledge he heard it. Part of me was glad but also I was a bit disappointed. 

After a few moments a swallowed and lightly tested my vocals before coming in with my words.

I wanted to write you a song  
A song you could sing forever

Now Jaden stopped his childish game with the water. His eyes didn't flicker away from our reflections still though. 

And I wanted to rhyme  
And to bend phrase and time  
Into something clever  
But you deserve something better

I felt my heart thudding in my chest. This was so weird. I never got nervous.

If I could make all the mountains spell your name  
And all the old streetcars dance in the rain

The brunette hugged his knees to his chest atop the rock slowly as if afraid he would disturb me. 

And promise to hold you for all my days  
It wouldn't be enough

I took a small breath of nervous, warm air. The cold around us made it into a puff of smoke that blew back over my shoulder.

To show you my love

Now it was me who didn't want to look Jaden in the eye. I stared off at the ground and my pale toes instead even when I knew he was watching me.

I wanted to write you a verse  
Of all of the things that I love in you  
Of your beautiful smile  
And the truth in your eyes

But I couldn't help it... He was infectious. I gazed at him cautiously; not surprised by the way his eyes were suspicious, but not expecting the blush on his cheeks. I smiled at it and he seemed to relax.

And the way you always knew  
That you deserved someone better

I leaned a little toward him and said "If you remember it... Sing with me?" It was just a whisper among a little more smoke from between my lips. Jaden blushed a little darker up by ears and he nodded before joining me.

If I could make all the mountains spell your name  
And all the old streetcars dance in the rain  
And promise to hold you for all my days  
It wouldn't be enough  
To show you my love

He smiled and turned away shyly. Suddenly he curled his toes and hunched his shoulders like a girl on her first date.

And when I'm ugly  
I know you love me  
And you know all of me  
And I wouldn't wish that on anyone

One more time, I thought. Good thing; my stomach was knotting and turning and I felt like I might throw up in a minute.

If I could make all the mountains spell your name  
And all the old streetcars dance in the rain  
And promise to hold you for all my days  
It wouldn't be enough  
To show you my love 

As I finished I swallowed hard; afraid of what he would say now. He didn't seem too keen to respond but there was a mischievous smile on his lips that made me raise an eyebrow. "What?" I asked. 

"You know that I kinda have to love you when you're ugly..." His eyes met mine now without hesitation. Full of a deep intent that was barely seductive. "Because you're already ugly."

"Very funny." I scoffed. 

Jaden went quiet and dropped his feet so they splashed the river. "So did you mean that? That..you love me?"

"Yeah.." I carefully replied. I tried not to sound nervous or excited or disappointed.

He slowly leaned over and took one of my hands off the guitar. Our faces were close together because I was still leaning forward too, and I could smell him now. His alluring scent that always made my heart race. Our breath mingled between our noses as clouds of smoke left our mouths. Jaden smiled and said "I like you too. Yuusei."

I couldn't help smiling back at him. "I'm really glad." The hand he wasn't holding came up to hold his face as my thumb caressed his cheekbone. "Very glad. Because I meant everything I said.." 

"I know.." He earnestly answered. 

On a sudden impulse, I closed the rest of the space between us and kissed his cheek lightly. His eyes glanced over at me as if unsure what I was doing, but the uncertainty faded once I had moved over and kissed him on the lips. Jaden smiled into it as he pulled me closer to hug me by the shoulders. We separated; but I saw the question in his eyes..

"What is it?" I whispered.

"Does this mean..." 

I smiled and kissed his forehead. "Yes." 

He laughed a little before saying "We should probably go back now, huh?" 

"Probably." I agreed. We stood and made our way back to the house; hand in hand.


End file.
